pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Rings
Overview Rings have their effects streamlined and more balanced against each other. All of them now have a secondary effect to make them more satisfying to use, and all of them have their effects stacked while using two rings of the same type. As all the rings display their current effects with specific numbers in their game descriptions, this section is updated with the changes in the current YetAnotherPD beta. Effects and Upgrading A) +20% > +10% per level Ring of Fortune The Ring of Fortune at 0 level increases the amount of gold spawned and the amount of loot dropped by enemies by 20%. Ring of Knowledge The Ring of Knowledge at 0 level increases the amount of experience earned and the identification rate of items by 20%. Ring of Protection The Ring of Protection at 0 level increases the armor class according to the hero's strength and the resistance to acid, cold, energy, fire and shock by 20%. ring of Protection at level 0 adds 2 armor class points with strength 9/10 and 1 extra armor class point every four strength upgrades (3 with strength 14, 4 with strength 18 etc.). Upgrading the ring will add 0.5 to its armor class multiplier which is by default 1, so with strength 18 a +1 ring will give 6 armor class points, a +2 ring 8, and a +3 ring 10, the last number being half the armor class of a non-upgraded plate armor. In these rings each upgrade raises their fixed stat by 10%. B) +7% +20% > +3,5% +10% per level Ring of Awareness The Ring of Awareness at 0 level increases awareness by 7% and the bonus damage from counter attacks by 20%. Ring of Mysticism The Ring of Mysticism (formerly ring of Concentration) at 0 level increases attunement (formerly willpower) by 7% and the chance of weapon and armor enchants to proc by 20%. Ring of Shadows The Ring of Shadows at 0 level increases stealth by 7% and sneak attack damage by 20%. In these rings each upgrade raises the first stat by 3.5% and the second stat by 10%. C) +10% +20% > +5% +10% per level Ring of Accuracy The Ring of Accuracy at 0 level increases accuracy by 10% and bonus damage from combo attacks by 20%. Ring of Durability The Ring of Durability at 0 level gives a 10% chance to repair items for free and increases the durability of items by 20%. Ring of Evasion The Ring of Evasion at 0 level increases evasion by 10% when standing still and by 20% when moving. Ring of Vitality The Ring of Vitality at 0 level increases healing effects and natural regeneration by 10% and resistance to body effects by 20%. Ring of Willpower The Ring of Willpower (formerly ring of Sorcery) at 0 level increases magic power (formerly magic skill) by 10% and resistance to mind effects by 20%. In these rings each upgrade raises the first stat by 5% and the second stat by 10%. D) +7% -10% > +3,5% -5% per level Ring of Satiety The Ring of Satiety at 0 level increases the effectiveness of eating by 7% and decreases the rate at which satiety drops by 10%. In this ring each upgrade raises the first stat by 3.5% and the second stat by 5%. Ambitious Imp rewards Unlike most other mods and Original PD the Ambitious Imp NPC doesn't give an upgraded ring as a quest reward randomlly. * Acolytes will get either a ring of Accuracy, a ring of Awareness, or a ring of Durability. * Brigands will get either a ring of Evasion, a ring of Shadows, or a ring of Fortune. * Scholars will get either a ring of Knowledge, a ring of Mysticism, or a ring of Willpower. * Warriors will get either a ring of Protection, a ring of Satiety, or a ring of Vitality. Another dfference from other mods of the ring reward in YetAnotherPD is that it is not cursed. Gameplay tips for Rings * All rings can be helpful for all classes, but the rings of Accuracy and Awareness are especially helpful for the Acolyte, the rings of Evasion and Shadows for the Brigand, and the rings of Mysticism and Willpower (formerly Concentration and Sorcery) for the Scholar. Heroes that dual weild weapons will benefit much from the ring of Accuracy, as it increases the damage in combo attacks, while heroes with a shield equipped from the ring of Awareness, as it increases the damage in counter attacks. * Half of the enemies in YAPD drop nothing, and even those who drop loot, most often it is either a food item (Dwarf Monk, Evil Eye, Giant Spider, Piranha, Sewer Crab) or a little gold (Dwarf Warlock, Gnoll Brute, Mugger, Skeleton), less often ammunition (Gnoll Hunter, it appears in all three of the beginning chapters though), and never armors, rings, scrolls, shields, weapons, wands etc. so upgrading a ring of Fortune will practically have a positive effect on the non-food loot only on the amount of gold spawned during level generation and not at all on the spawning of game-changing items (the enemy gold drops are low in amount of gold pieces and ammunition is relatively plenty anyway). * On the other hand all hero classes gain +2 health, +1 accuracy and +1 dexterity per level (with some differences among them, related to each class' weakness), and also class-specific bonuses related to each class' strength (Strength and HP for the Warrior, Magic Power for the Scholar and to a lesser degree for the Acolyte etc.) so equipping a ring of Knowledge, and also upgrading it if you find it early on can be game-changing for all hero classes, as each upgrade will add +1 to its XP multiplier and will speed up the hero's leveling up and the improvement of his/her stats. Upgrading this ring to +3 level might be too much though, as the hero will level up too quickly and some of the enemies will stop giving XP even before he/she completes a depth for the first time. * The ring of Protection can be especially helpful in the Hardcore and Impossible difficulties, where enemies have more HP and the hero receives more damage, so equipping and upgading this ring if you find it is highly advisable in these difficulties. Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon